Little Dances
by Neon Rainfall
Summary: Carol manages to convince a reluctant Daryl to dance with her one evening, but nothing ever comes easy for her. Early S3 Caryl fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Walking Dead.

* * *

Carol really wanted to dance. That's what she thought as she crossed the prison's courtyard with a full laundry basket balanced on one hip.

She couldn't explain where this feeling came from. All her life, she had been bound into submission. She had never felt free to express herself. She resigned to merely existing in the background shadows, never to draw attention to herself. For so long, she desperately wanted to break free from her mental and physical barriers. Funny how it took an apocalypse and the loss of her husband to breathe new life into her.

The air held a warm and comforting quality to it. Carol looked overhead at the vibrant blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Whatever the mixture of elements, it was making Carol feel very nostalgic. And what did she want to do? She wanted to dance.

Carol spotted one of the cafeteria style tables and walked over to it with an extra spring in her step and a slight sway to her hips. Once there, she set her basket on the table and sat down.

Bending over, she undid the shoe laces to both ragged sneakers while humming a tune to an old favorite song of hers. After tugging them off, she removed her dirty socks. She wriggled and stretched her now free toes while a smile graced the corners of her lips. Stuffing her socks inside the shoes, she set them aside on the ground.

One of Carol's loves from her old life was music. When she had the house to herself back then, she would play music that wafted through as she went about her chores. Once in a while, when the mood struck her, she'd do a little dance washing the dishes or vacuuming the rugs. It was a rare moment for her to act a little silly.

A year without hearing any music had wiped out nearly all the songs she held dearly in her memory. Each passing day made her favorite songs that much more muffled. The melody that much more fuzzy. The words silenced.

Carol rose to her feet and walked away from the table. She still managed to cling to a few songs though and continued to play the old favorite inside her mind.

She took small steps at first, letting her body sway softly in time to the imaginary song. She felt as though she was dancing right along with the notes themselves. She let the harmony wrap around her while loosening up her arms, allowing them to flow at her sides. As the song progressed and grew in volume inside her mind, she too moved about more boldly. Her strides became longer as she bounded along with the beat. Slowing to execute a graceful pivot, she twirled her arms before setting off.

After changing directions again, she faced the prison buildings and saw Daryl stalking across the courtyard and heading in her general direction.

He warily glanced over at her several times, all the while wearing a look of puzzlement. She could almost see his mind churning over the curious sight before him. Carol smiled lightly to herself as she continued to float around.

Daryl came to a stop a considerable distance away from her.

"What are ya doin'?" he asked. His eyes narrowed as he continued to watch her.

Carol laughed at how baffled he looked. She continued to sway while keeping an eye on him.

"Dancing. What does it look like I'm doin'?" Carol teased.

Daryl shook his head before walking off.

With his back to her, Carol smiled to herself as she began to slowly twirl around. She found his bafflement amusing.

After another slow twirl, Carol saw Daryl lift the crossbow off his back and set it on a nearby table. He took a seat facing her.

Carol began another slow rotation around, the silent melody still playing for her.

Her mind returned to the little dance she was currently concocting. Feeling more comfortable, she raised her arms out to the side and swayed them slowly about. Enjoying the moment, a blissful smile graced her lips.

After another rotation around, Carol looked to Daryl and caught him watching her. The instant she had faced in his general direction, he ducked his head and wiped the crossbow with his red rag.

Once she turned away, Carol chuckled to herself and her shoulders shook a little. She raised her arms over her head in attempt to hide the gentle movement of her shoulders.

She didn't want to let on that she had caught him watching, because she would bet anything he was eyeing her again.

Feeling devious, Carol sped up her rotation ever so slightly. Facing him, he quickly ducked his head again.

Sure enough, she had figured correctly, and he wasn't fast enough to hide it. Carol smiled again; she couldn't let this go on.

Continuing on with the slow twirls, Carol brought her hands to her sides again. Adding a bit more swing to her hips, she edged closer to where Daryl sat.

She smirked at the way he ducked his head lower and lower the closer she came. The way his eyes were glued to the weapon, she mused he was trying to convince her that cleaning it was the most important task in the world. He absolutely would not look up.

"Hey," she called softly when she came to a stop in front of the table that separated them. Waiting for him to look up, she wore an easy smile and swayed gently from side to side.

Daryl remained focused on the task at hand.

"Come here," she beckoned and held out a hand to him.

Daryl finally looked up, but only briefly. "Nah, I don't do dancin'," he said in a gruff voice as he continued to clean the weapon.

"Oh sure you can," Carol encouraged.

"No, woman. Dixons don't dance."

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that," Carol said teasingly with a grin.

Looking up again, Daryl squinted at her. A small scowl set his lips in a thin line.

Carol sat abruptly across from him and peered back at him.

"Please, for me?" she asked while continuing her unrelenting stare. A wry grin spread across her lips.

Breaking from her stare, Daryl looked downward and audibly sighed. Avoiding her eyes, he then scanned the courtyard behind her.

Carol's grin grew. She knew she was slowly wearing him down. She also knew what he was doing and answered his unspoken question.

"They're all inside eating and probably listening to one of Hershel's long-winded stories," she assured as she tried to catch his eye.

"Fine," he growled through gritted teeth.

Carol's face lit up and she jumped to her feet. "You're a dear!" she exclaimed.

Daryl's eyes flicked to her at the sudden movement, and he scowled.

Carol didn't let his attitude bother her. She knew that even his begrudged acceptance was huge for him. Her heart soared at the rare opportunity.

Carol backed up, all the while watching him follow. She had to exercise a great deal of self-control to not laugh at his disgruntled look.

Once they had ample space, Carol stopped. Daryl also stopped, but too far away.

Carol titled her head at him with a smirk at her lips and a spark in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do," he muttered when he saw the look on her face. He worried his lower lip after speaking.

"Just come closer," Carol said gently.

Daryl inched himself toward her. Carol refrained from sighing out loud at the distance that remained between them and how he stood stiffly with his arms clamped at his sides. He certainly was making her work for it.

At least he now stood close enough for her to just barely reach him. She would take it.

First, she reached for his left hand with her right. Slowly lacing her fingers through his, she marveled at how rough they felt and the way her small hand fit comfortably with his.

Next, she grasped his left hand to set against her waist. His fingers felt stiff and straight against her side. She kept her hand over his to encourage him but also to make sure his hand didn't stray away.

Looking up, she saw his mouth held tight and his eyes darting back and forth searching for an escape far beyond her shoulder.

Carol dared to remove her hand to place it over his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention back, but as soon as she let go, his hand fell back to his side.

"Daryl," she breathed.

"Sorry… 'M no good at this," he mumbled as he looked off to the side.

"No, no, you're just fine," she insisted as she craned her head to try and meet his eyes.

When he wouldn't make eye contact, Carol dropped her gaze as well and withdrew her hand from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you," she murmured as her lips tugged down in a frown.

Carol went to let go of his hand. Instead, his grip on her tightened ever so slightly.

Her eyes snapped back up to his face, and she studied him. She genuinely did not expect that. Daryl still wouldn't return her gaze, but a small smile edged over her previously frowning lips.

Looking down at their joined hands, Carol sent a minute squeeze back.

The smile turned to a grin as Carol grew bolder when an idea came to mind.

She began to gently sway their joined hands. Daryl stiffly followed at first but she kept at it, making the arc their hands traveled slowly larger. Soon his wrist and elbow relaxed, but Daryl sent her a level questioning gaze.

Carol reassured him with another sweet smile before slowly extending her left hand out, palm up. Cautiously, he took her hand. As they swung both hands together, Carol giggled a bit imagining what he must have been thinking then. She easily saw it in the way his eyes squinted at her, but he reluctantly played along.

What they were doing was silly, but at least Daryl hadn't taken off for the hills just yet. That itself was a win in Carol's book.

When Carol giggled louder, a corner of Daryl's mouth tugged upward and his eyes softened a bit.

Stilling her arms, Carol decided it was time for something new and took a step off to the side. Daryl, off a beat, stepped over with her a couple seconds later.

Carol pointedly looked in the opposite direction before taking a step that way. This time, Daryl nearly moved in sync with her. Taking another step to the opposite side, Daryl started to catch on to the simple pattern.

"There you go," Carol said smiling.

Daryl merely replied with a humph, but he continued with her. Carol had to suppress the urge to giggle again at the way his face scrunched up in concentration and how he chewed at the inside of his mouth.

Bless his heart, he was really trying.

Wanting to liven it up a bit, Carol added a touch of sashay to her hips.

Daryl stuck to mechanically stepping side to side.

No surprises there.

But a tiny smirk played on his face as he watched her enjoy herself.

Carol slowed her movements and released her hold on his hand with her left to reach out and rub his shoulder. He accepted it and Carol stilled her hand after a bit, leaving it there. Enjoying the moment, Carol closed her eyes and bowed her head a little. When she felt Daryl's shoulder muscles bunch up, she didn't expect a feathery touch at her waist.

She instantly stilled her breathing and feet. Looking up at his face with a surprised smile, she saw him match her gaze. His eyes did not flick around nervously nor was his mouth held tight. He just met her eyes in a steady, peaceful gaze.

Carol soaked it in for a moment before she took a small step forward. His hold on her waist grew more firm, and she hummed in appreciation.

Taking baby steps, the drifted around in no particular order.

Daryl's lips then pinched in concern and he stared down.

"What is it?" Carol breathed while trying to meet his gaze.

"Don't want ta step on yer toes," he said softly.

Carol looked down with him and giggled at his sweet sincerity. She had long forgotten about her barefoot state.

"You're doing just fine," Carol whispered in assurance.

Daryl glanced at her and caught the smile she wore.

He gave her a small shy smile in response.

They continued to drift around while enjoying each other's presence.

Carol mused how the melody that previously played in her head had been long since silenced. She preferred this new quiet, and thinking back, she couldn't remember a silence quite like this. It was a heavy, comforting silence that led her to believe only she and Daryl existed in the whole wide world right then. She had not felt this peaceful or content in a long time.

She knew they had been dancing for a good long while already, and she didn't want to push her luck any further.

Carol's eyes flicked up to his. "Want to sit down?" she murmured.

"Sure."

Still holding onto his hand, Carol led Daryl to a bleacher overlooking the inner field. She let him go when they neared it. Climbing up, she took a seat on the top row and set her feet on the row below. Daryl also sat down, albeit further away than Carol cared for. She could only smirk to herself again. Nothing came easy for her.

Despite just dancing together, that apparently wasn't enough confirmation for the shy man. Carol, however, was a very determined lady.

She stared at the field ahead, but with a playful glint in her eye, she scooted over to Daryl in a very not-so-discreet manner. When her shoulder bumped his, she pretended to be very absorbed in the view the field offered. Daryl sent a stare over at her, and she smiled lightly while feigning oblivion.

"Now what are ya doin', woman?" Daryl asked dryly.

"Nothin'," Carol teased in an airy voice.

Daryl sighed before looking straight head. Other than that, he remained still.

After a few minutes observing the vibrant evening sky and how it bathed the field in muted colors, Carol leaned her head against his shoulder. She knew he couldn't really help it when he shifted uncomfortably under her touch. But she also knew she hadn't crossed the line yet, so she paid him no mind and remained as is.

Several minutes later, Carol's eyes flicked up to his face. Daryl still sat stiffly looking forward with his hands folded in his lap.

Trying to figure out how to reach him, something came to Carol's mind. Something so important she was upset she had not said it earlier. But living in the apocalypse had a way of pushing away gentle moments. It certainly wasn't always conducive to relationships.

"Daryl," she breathed.

"Hmm," he grunted.

"I've never told you how much I value everything you've done for me," she whispered.

Daryl shifted his head over slightly to listen and it briefly connected with her forehead. His head soon left hers though, and she felt him lean forward.

"You're a good friend, Daryl," she murmured.

Carol sat up straight and studied him. He ducked his head further in response.

She wanted so badly to reach out and run her hands comfortingly through his hair. She wished he would believe in himself as much as she did in him.

Carol leaned against him once more and this time he did not shift away. She absently stared out at the sunset again. She treasured the warm feel of his shoulder against her cheek even more than the view.

The world had grown cold in so many ways. Everything had become more difficult. All their lives, the world had advanced in the name of making everything easier, faster, and more efficient. For the first time the world had taken a giant step back. Several in fact. Due to that unfortunate reality, no could be trusted except for a select few. So when someone honorable entered their lives, they hung onto them. And tight.

Carol had no intention of letting the man beside her go.

The sky turned from shades of pink and orange to a deep red.

Turning toward him, Carol kissed his shoulder. She let her lips linger before burying her face further into him. She breathed in and savored his outdoorsy smell.

As a group, it seemed that they were always dealing with some sort of crisis. They were always running, scavenging, or fighting. And even if there were momentarily still, it wasn't peaceful or restful. Living day to day had taught Carol to live in the moment and enjoy what little she did have.

Daryl shifted his shoulder and Carol began to think she had finally pushed him too far with all her touchy-feely nonsense.

He pleasantly surprised her yet again when he drew his hand away from his lap and placed it lightly over her shoulders.

Carol snuggled closer into his side, and Daryl slowly rubbed his thumb over her shoulder.

Together, they watched the sky's bright colors give way to a deeper blue.

"I better make ma rounds 'fore it gets any darker," Daryl murmured.

"Okay," Carol said lightly. She craned her neck to give him an easy smile, expecting him to take off then.

Not meeting her gaze, Daryl instead dropped his head, but his fingers gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

Neither of them moved for several minutes.

Daryl then wordlessly rose to his feet, walked to the end of the row, and jumped down. He retrieved his crossbow from the table, situated it over his back, and walked off without a single look back.

Carol watched all of this stunned. That little act on his part spoke volumes, and she felt overwhelmed with emotion. For as long as she'd know him, he'd never done anything like that.

She remained sitting, letting the warm darkness wrap around her like a heavy blanket. She didn't feel ready to head back inside just yet. Covering her mouth with a hand concealed a smile that reached her eyes.

What he did was something she would tuck away and savor in her heart for a long time.

Carol went about her business as usual that evening and the following day. There were still plenty of chores to be done and the occasional person needing comfort or advice, but when she had a moment alone, a small smile would cross her lips. The previous evening was more than enough to help her through the day. It easily chased a little worry and darkness from her mind. A soft giggle occasionally rose in her throat. She was left wondering at times if their little meeting in the courtyard had really happened.

After dinner the following evening, everyone settled down for the night except for Carol who was waiting in her cell. When the cell block had grown quiet, she exited from her cell. Passing through the cell block, her heart rate quickened when she saw Daryl sitting there fixing up his crossbow. She turned her head ever so slightly in his direction and saw his eyes flick up to hers. But she did not stop. Straightening her head, she continued down the row. Knowing he'd still be watching, she placed both of her hands behind her butt and wiggled her fingers beckoning him to follow. For a brief moment, she stilled both her breathing and her thoughts to listen intently.

At the end of the world, or really, in any terrible situation, sometimes one has to rely on the little things in life to keep going. When all of the big and flashy important events of an old life turn impossible, when all the things that were previously taken for granted are gone, one must lower their standards. But that doesn't make the little things unimportant. No, in times like this, the little things become the big moments in life. They become that one highlight of the day, maybe even the week. They become that one bright spot in a world of darkness. No one can deny that.

At first, Carol heard nothing, but she continued listening and waiting. Shortly after, she heard the sound of crossbow parts rattling slightly.

A faint melody of footsteps from behind whispered in Carol's ears.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank_ you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you liked reading it just as much. :D_


End file.
